In Memoriam
by Irene3691
Summary: My own version of the LAST scene of the show. One-Shot.


_Here is the fic I promised a few days ago! This is my own version of the **last **scene of the show._

_I want to thank Penny for her help correcting my speeling mistakes and I also want to recommend her stories. She's an awesome writer, guys! After you finish reading this go check her fics - Penelope S Cartwright._

_One last and very important thing! Play this music on the background while you read it.  
_

_YT/watch?v=a_Am4cHMBKM_

_Aaaaand **enjoy**! _

* * *

**In Memoriam**

It was a cold morning of May. The sky was grey, bathed in clouds that presaged that it wasn't a happy day. All you could hear was the chirping of birds in the distance and a slight murmur getting lost in the silence.

The letters carved into the cold stone read a name and a date. It was something that they thought they were ready to face, something eventually nobody really was when it actually happened.

There was a bucket of flowers lying next to the headstone along with some messages and keepsakes left by his colleagues and friends. In one way or another he had marked as many people as he had saved, and he would be remembered as a genius with a brilliant mind.

One of the most important people in his life lingered for one last and more private goodbye. While she ran her finger through the letters of his name, she remembered the moments they had spent together, talking, crying, laughing, arguing...

Long ago he had given her something as a symbol of repentance; it was time to make peace and give it back. She carefully pulled a small stuffed animal from her bag and she placed it next to Ball-y and the wooden cane he had used during his last years. She had kept that stuffed animal for over two years, in which they hadn't seen or kept in touch with each other.  
For over 20 years he had been one of the most important people in her life and he would always be the most wonderful man she had ever known.

Lisa Cuddy couldn't stop staring at the tombstone of her former employee, colleague, friend and love of her life... She read his name over and over again on the stone as she ran her finger through it slowly while random conversations with him built up in her mind.

_What are you wearing? ... That ship sailed long ago, House… Microbes can be sneaky… Drop your pants ... One small feel for man, one giant ass for mankind… Lobe gets you one point... I slept with Lisa Cuddy… My guy will call your guy… My head is on your vagina… Good night, House… You can't stop our love! ... Merry Christmas Cuddy… I'm ovulating, let's go… Why do you care if I'm happy? ... For better or for worse you are part of my life… I need you… Everybody knows this is going somewhere…_

She smiled slightly. Her eyes turned teary as she stroked the _Peace Penguin_ once again before leaving it where it now belonged.

She was still staring at the tombstone when she felt a hand over her shoulder. Cuddy turned around and seeing his friend, hugged him and felt his arm gently hold her waist. Wilson hugged Cuddy tightly against his chest, feeling her sob on his shoulder. He had not slept, eaten, or shaved in the last days. Wilson couldn't believe that he would never see or talk to House again. He would never play pranks again on him or steal his food, not ever. He felt so overwhelmed that he couldn't even cry.

A few minutes passed as Cuddy kept her head on Wilson's shoulder. He kissed her forehead while they remained there standing, still, quiet, bidding a final farewell to their best friend.

Someone was watching them from not too far away. His blue eyes shone due to the sunbeams that began to emerge. He was silent, sitting on a bench, watching the scene. He couldn't help smiling slightly as he stood up. He stood there, seeing how Wilson and Cuddy crouched and touched the tombstone once more to give him a final farewell. Then they hugged again. He sighed and started walking toward them when a familiar voice spoke to him.

"House. We have to go."

House turned his head toward Thirteen and slightly nodded. He looked once more at his friends hugging each other. He smiled, looked away, and walked toward her, now accompanied by Amber and Kutner.

Both smiled at him and House nodded. "How is it over there?"

"It doesn't hurt." Kutner replied. House rubbed his right leg slightly and turned around to look at Cuddy and Wilson once final time for a few seconds. Amber put her hand on his shoulder and said quietly. "You can't always get what you want." He turned around to look at her, smiled slightly and the four of them kept walking. House wasn't limping. His leg didn't hurt.

And they disappeared.

**THE END**

* * *

:)

So how was it? Did you guys like it? Did you cry? I would lie if I said it wasn't my intention, it totally was!

I'm sorry if I made you feel bad... You can leave a comment insulting me if that makes you feel better or if you just want to tell me your opinion ;)

I'd love to read what you think!

One last thing to make you cry a little more:

http :/img99. imageshack .us/ img99/7535/ inmemoriamfic .jpg

Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.

**_Irene._**


End file.
